One Step At A Time
by Datrandomcat
Summary: Laney's father is abusive, Corey's angry at her, and she is about to do something she'll regret. Can Corey stop her in time?
1. One Step At A Time

**PLEASE READ! **

**Hey, guys and gals! First, let me apologize for the lack of activity, but I got a bit of writer's block on my two chaptered stories, sooo...yeah. And, if you want, ideas are very welcome. Aside from that, I just wanted to drop some info about this story on you guys before you read it. Now, this story is different. It was not written by me, but a friend of mine named Victoria. From those of you who have viewed my other stories, I think you have noticed my...err..._slight_ obsession with the Larrie ship. They're, like, my OTP of OTPs. But this story, however, is Corney. So, not only am I posting this for my friend, but I also thought it would be a good change from the usual Larrie. So, without further ado, enjoy One Step At A Time!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Laney's POV)<strong>

_Crash!_

The empty beer bottle whizzed by my head, smashing against the wall behind me.

"You useless bitch!" My dad screamed at me. Yup, he was drunk. Again. Ever since my mom died three years ago, he's been acting like this. And why does he abuse me? It was because he blamed me. It didn't make sense, and it wasn't fair. I'd had enough, and turned to leave. "Where do you think you're going, you whore?!" Suddenly, he charged towards me, hand raised. I ducked, and sprinted for the door. Tearing it open, I started running away as fast as I could towards the one place I felt safe: Corey's house. My dad screamed a string of curses at me as I left, but I just blocked him out. Nothing he said mattered as I started to daydream about Core. His beautiful face…dreamy eyes…

_Bang!_

"Owww…" I said, now on the ground, rubbing my head. "Stupid pole…" I opened my eyes and looked around to try to see where I was. Turns out I was right in front of Corey's house…and he, Kin, and Kon had all just seen that. "Great…" I muttered, picking myself up. Lucky me: they all started coming outside.

"Hahaha, woah dude! Are you alright?" Corey asked me. I cringed at the terminology used.

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

"What were you running for, anyway?" Kon asked.

"I-I thought I was running late."

"We're not supposed to start for another hour." Kin chimed in.

"Well, my dad must've set all the clocks an hour ahead." I told them.

"Oh, well. It doesn't matter." Corey said. "We're all here, so let's start! I have something really cool to show you guys!"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll see…" He said mysteriously.

_**WICKED COOL TRANSITION!**_

"Wow…" Kin, Kon, and I all said in unison. Corey had just unveiled a brand new, state of the art mixer board.

"I know, isn't it great?" Corey said like a proud papa. I started to walk towards the board.

"Yeah, it's really…" I started to say. Suddenly, I tripped over one of the boxes Corey had lying on the floor, and fell straight towards the mixer board. Luckily, I caught myself on the board. Unluckily, I accidentally knocked over a bottle of water he had on it.

"Gah! Laney!" Corey screamed. "What were you thinking, you idiot?!"

"I-I-I was just t-trying to…see it…better. It was an accident! I-I swear!" I barely stammered out.

"Ah, I swear, you're such an idiot, dude!" That was it. That was the final straw. Now, Corey hated me. I couldn't take it. I just turned and fled from the house.

**(Corey's POV)**

"Ah, I swear, you're such an idiot, dude!" I turned to see the damage. To my surprise, the water had completely missed the board. In fact, the cap was still on. "Phew, it's okay…" I said in relief.

"Um…yeah, but I don't think Laney is…" said Kin. Oh, man! Laney! I felt awful.

"Hey, I'm gonna go find her." I said as I left the house.

**(Kin's POV)**

"Hey, Kin?"

"Yeah, Kon?"

"I think there's something else going on with Laney."

"I think you're right…"

"Should we go with Corey?"

"No, I think they need some alone time."

**(Corey's POV)**

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

I pounded on Laney's door. After a few minutes, and some cursing, her father opened the door.

"What do you want?!" He questioned angrily.

"Uh…hi. Is Laney here?"

"Don't know, don't care!" He replied as he slammed the door in my face.

"Well, isn't he pleasant? Time for plan 'B.'" I started to creep around to the side of the house, careful not to be seen. When I reached the tree by Laney's bedroom window, I started to climb up. I reached the level of her window, and quickly and silently opened it. Once opened, I slipped inside, panting. Man, I was out of shape! I looked around. I didn't find Laney, but I did see her diary lying on her bed. I walked over to it, and picked it up. Wait, no! I can't read this! That's wrong! So, naturally, I read it. Flipping through the pages, I saw a bunch of funny stories, some song lyrics she'd come up with (which were pretty awesome, by the way), and…wait, what?! I reread the line again.

_I just can't deny it anymore. I love Corey._

Oh, man. No wonder she was so hurt by what I said. I felt even worse because, truth be told, I love her too. My god, I'm such an idiot! How did I not see it before?! I kept reading on until I came to the last passage. It was short.

_I can't take it. Everyone hates me. I'm useless, and I don't belong here. I'm going to end it all. I'm sorry, Mommy._

What?! No! No no no no no no no! I had to stop her, and I think I know exactly where she went…

**(Laney's POV)**

I trudged through the park towards my place. I knew no one would be able to find me there. There, I could be alone. As I was walking alone, I started to hear laughter. Looking up, I saw none other than Carrie and her bitch crew, The Newmans. And just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse.

"Hey, loser." The slime ball herself said.

"Where's your little boyfriend?" Kim asked.

"Not. Here." I replied bitterly.

"Aww, is the little girl sad?" Konnie asked.

"Why should she be?" Carrie added snarkily. "She should know by now that no one would ever love her. Not even that sorry excuse for a human being." They were all cackling, now, like the witches they were. Well, all except Larry. He just stood there, watching everything with a sympathetic look on his face.

_Screw_ this. I don't need his pity, and I certainly don't need to hear any more from these bitches. I just left, doing my best to block them out. After all, none of this will matter, soon. It didn't take me long to reach the spot. It was a small clearing by the far end of the park. On one side, there was a willow tree. Its branches covered a well-worn patch of grass. On the other side lied the city dump: a fitting backdrop for how I was feeling right now. I slowly walked over to my spot by the tree. I sat down, taking in the sights one last time. With shaky hands, I began to pull out the knife I had been concealing. I raised it to my wrist, and slowly began pressing it down, allowing some of the crimson liquid to flow out.

"Goodbye, Corey. I'm so sorry…for everything…" I pressed it down harder. You know, it's funny. As I began to black out, it sounded as though someone was calling my name. Was it my mom? It was nice to think that there would be someone waiting for me on the other side.

**(Corey's POV)**

I was sprinting. There was no way I would let Lanes go through with this, especially with it being my fault. I had to apologize…before it was too late. I made my way into the park, and started to look around frantically for any sign of her. A sign that there was still time. I noticed Larry sitting over on a bench. Not the best situation, but what choice did I have? I ran to him.

"Have you seen Laney?!" I practically screamed at him.

"Oww, you don't have to yell. And, yeah. She went that way." He said, pointing.

"Shit…" She was already on her way. I started running.

"Hey, what's the big rush? What's going on?" Larry asked. I didn't reply, though. I was running out of time. I had to reach her spot, and fast. Even though I was running, time seemed to be standing still. My panic levels were rising. What if I was too late?! No…I couldn't afford to think like that. I arrived at the clearing. Frantically, I looked around for Laney. When I spotted her, I could already see blood pouring from her wrist.

"Laney!" I screamed. "Laney!" Suddenly, she collapsed. Oh, no. I hurried towards her. "Laney!" The blood was spilling rapidly from her wrist. Without thinking, I ripped a piece of my shirt off, and wound it tightly around the bleeding area. "Come on, Laney. Don't die on me. Please, don't die on me!" I was crying, now. This was all my fault. Why did I have to be such an idiot?! Why?!

**(Larry's POV)**

"Have you seen Laney?!" Corey screamed at me.

"Oww, you don't have to yell. And, yeah. She went that way." I said, indicating a deeper part of the park to my right.

"Shit…" He said, taking off.

"Hey, what's the big rush? What's going on?" I asked. He didn't respond. He just kept running. "What the…" I got up, and started running after him. Or at least I tried, but I lost him when he rounded a corner. "Where did he…"

"Laney!" That way. I found myself in a secluded section of the park. I stopped short, shocked at the sight. Laney was on the ground, bleeding from the wrist. Corey was sitting next to her, sobbing.

"Oh, man…" I whispered to myself as I pulled out my phone. I quickly began to dial 911.

"911. What's your emergency?"

"We need an ambulance, and fast! There's a girl in the park, and she's bleeding out!"

"Help is on the way. Where in the park are you?"

"It's a clearing right across from the dump."

**(Corey's POV)**

My sobbing was cut short by the sound of people shouting. I looked up to see the EMT's running over to where we were. They pushed me aside and started to work to stop the bleeding. Soon, someone brought a stretcher, and began loading Laney onto it. Wait, how did they get here? That's when I noticed Larry. He must've called them. I'd have to thank him later, but right now, the EMT captain came walking up to me.

"Young man, do you have any idea what happened here?" He asked me.

"Well, earlier today, we got into a fight. I was mad, and started yelling at her. Then, she ran away. I went after her, but when I found her, she had already cut herself." I choked out.

"Were you the one who wrapped her wrist?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, she's lucky to have a friend like you. If you hadn't done what you have, she'd be dead already."

"So, does that mean she's going to be alright?" The man hesitated before replying.

"I don't know. She had already lost a lot of blood when we got here, but I promise we'll do everything we can." _Not helping._ "Come on. I'll give you a ride to the hospital."

**_SUPER SAD TRANSITION!_**

Laney's heart monitor was the only sound in the otherwise silent room. Kin, Kon, and, surprisingly, Larry had all come to see her. The doctors didn't want to let us in. They said she was in really bad shape. But when we wouldn't leave them alone, they let us in. Now, we were all just sitting here in silence. No one dared to talk, and that was fine with me. We sat that way for about two hours until Larry piped up.

"Hey, I'm gonna go to the cafeteria. Anyone want anything?"

"Actually, I think I'll go with you." Kon quickly replied, jumping up.

"Yeah, me too." Said Kin.

"What about you, Corey?" Larry asked, emotion showing on his face for once **(A/N: She wrote this when he hadn't talked , yet, and his face was almost always emotionless)**. I just grunted in response. "Okay, then. Let's go, guys." They all left. I turned my attention back to Laney. Suddenly, the time between beeps became longer. Oh, no! Her heart was slowing down!

"Laney," I pleaded. "please don't die on me…_please_…" The beeps became gradually more distant until, finally, it stopped altogether. She flat-lined on the table. "No!" I screamed. She was gone. This was all my fault. "Laney, I'm so sorry. Sorry I was so blind. Sorry that I never told you how I felt, before. I…" I paused, searching for the right words. Lyrics started formulating in my head.

"Young Laney Penn,

Born from darkness and gloom.

Oh, how I wish,

It was me instead of you.

Poor Laney Penn,

I found you in the dark.

You lived in oppression,

And always in our hearts.

Sweet Laney Penn,

Freed by hard sacrifice.

You did what you could,

Wipe those tears from your eyes.

Lost Laney Penn,

Longed for freedom above.

Compassion or friendship,

Wisdom or love.

Strong Laney Penn,

Risking freedom and health,

Went back to her father,

But I could not help."

I paused and looked up. Laney! Her eyes were open!

"C-corey?" She whispered weakly.

"Oh, Laney…I'm so sorry…for everything. How can I make this up to you?"

"Can you…can you tell me how the song ends?" I smiled.

"Safe Laney Penn,

No more are you alone.

Once you were lost,

And now, you are home."

And, with that, I leaned in and kissed her. Everything may not be alright just yet, but I know we can work this out together. One step at a time…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I hope you guys enjoyed her story! And btw, in case you were wondering, she ASKED me to post it here. I did NOT <strong>**share this without her permission. ALSO, there is going to be an alternate ending, so watch out for it! It'll be posted sometime this week (hopefully). Anyways, stay awesome, people.**


	2. Update

**Hey, guys! I just wanted to update you on the alternate ending for this story. I know I said that it would be ready in the week that I posted the story, but due to changes in my friends schedule, she's been too busy to write it. (She actually has a life, unlike me.) However, I talked to her, and she said that she would **_**try **_**to have it done in five days. So, until then, please be patient. =(^.^)=**


End file.
